1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic means for drawing a bundling strap around an article to be protected, such as the neck of a coin bag, and more particularly relates to a novel, automatic bundling means for rapidly securing a bundling strap about the neck of a coin bag or other item(s) to be secured together using a reciprocally linearly moving gripping means to pull the bundling strap taut.
2. Prior Art
It is well known in the banking industry to utilize a self-clinching bundling strap to secure closed the neck of a currency bag. A representative example of such a strap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,047 to Schwester et al. Devices for securing these straps about the neck of a bank bag or other item to be bundled have heretofore been exclusively manually operable and cumbersome. These devices have primarily been hand-operated seal presses utilizing a fabric-type cord secured in taut relationship about the neck of the currency bag by means of a quantity of lead which is crimped by the hand-operated seal press and thereby deformed, forming a tight grip about said cord. An example of this type of hand-operated seal press is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,970 to Lundberg et al. The process of bundling the neck of a currency bag using these hand-operated devices is extremely time consuming.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a means for automatically and rapidly securing a self-clinching bundling strap about the neck of a currency bag or other items to be bundled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a machine for automatically tightening a bundling strap about the neck of a currency bag which is lightweight and accomplishes its task consistently and a multiple of times faster than the heretofore hand-operated devices.